farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake
Overview Snakes are animals found in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, and Far Cry 5; a modified variant appears in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon. ''Far Cry 3 They can usually be found lying coiled in various areas such as at the bottom of Radio Towers, among the trees or inside huts, houses and temple. Their presence is revealed by angry hissing, but they are often difficult to locate. When a threat comes too close, the snakes will lunge and bite, with seemingly no ill effects. Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Appears as the ''Neon Snake in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon. It appears in various places and can be difficult to spot in grass despite of its bright colour. It is the Blood Dragon equivalent of the standard snakes seen in Far Cry 3. ''Far Cry 4 Known as the ''Pit Viper in Far Cry 4, they can be found around in various places around Kyrat. Their skin is green with a yellow underbelly. Like other snakes in the Far Cry series they hiss when you are near by and will strike if you get too close then slither off. Pit Vipers are stealthy, as well as dangerous animals. Even though they are rather easy to kill, their bite contains venom that will drain your health. Where there is one, there are likely others, so move slowly and listen for hissing to avoid them. Pit vipers are usually found in mountains or a below a mountain. They can be found near the House of Chiffon or southeast of Banapur on a mountain. ''Far Cry Primal Snakes are found all over Oros, appearing red with dark strips along its body. Their bite can cause poisoning. Far Cry 5 Snakes can be found throughout Hope County. Their presence is revealed by angry hissing and a rattling sound, but they are often difficult to locate, neither the Binoculars, nor Boomer's ability will reveal them. The bite causes a minor poisoning effect, that does a damage over time effect. The effect can be negated immediately by using a Medkit, or waiting it out. Gallery Snakes.jpg|Snakes in the wildlife guide of ''Far Cry 3 Far Cry 3 - Snake Attack|Video of Jason being bitten by a snake PitViper page.jpg|'Pit Viper', the snakes of Far Cry 4 Snake_in_fc4.jpg|A Pit Viper in the wild of Far Cry 4 Snake.jpg|A 'Neon Snake' attacking Rex in Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Trivia *There are many different species of snake on the Rook Islands. Some are green while others are brown or blue with dark stripes and a reddish head. Besides the visual differences, the effect on gameplay is the same. *In the handbook entry for snakes, it is said that they are one of the less appreciated animals that make the Rook Islands their home, and that their venom has been used for decades for various purposes. Surprisingly, when bitten, Jason does not seem to suffer any form of venomous effects. *In Far Cry 4, snakes are able to attack the player as in Far Cry 3; they attack and bite the player in the arm. But unlike the snakes in Far Cry 3, the snakes in now poison the player by taking health for a few seconds. *In the Far Cry 4 Editor, the Snake is not included as an animal unless using Map Editor mods. *A glitch can be encountered, if you try run over a snake with a vehicle, you will automatically glitch out of the vehicle and then gets bitten by the snake, the car however will run few meters, either crashing or stops. ru:Змея Category:Animals Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Animals Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Animals Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Animals